


A Hood-Mills Holiday

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hood-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), New York City, Season/Series 06, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina & Robin take their family on their first ever holiday.





	A Hood-Mills Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: Prompt: OQ on vacation in NY

Regina had lived in the Land Without Magic for decades, but she had hardly traveled outside of Maine. The few times she had were to go to Boston regarding Henry’s adoption and go to New York in order to save Robin and Roland from her sister, followed by getting her son and Violet back. Suffice to say, however, she hadn’t had a vacation since she was a queen. There had been far too much happening in the short period of time after the curse broke to allow it and even when there were down times, she was too nervous to leave.

Now, the curse was broken, there was nothing on the town line and there was nothing stopping their family from having a real vacation. Regina still didn’t feel safe traveling too far quite yet, so she had only agreed to one of the places they had been to before: New York City. Robin, Roland and Henry had all lived there, even if it was for a short period of time and the youngest of the group had no memories of it. Henry had so many places he wanted to show his mom from Missing Year and there had been a few touristy things that Robin had done that he wanted to do with Regina, so she was quite excited.

They went in early fall, when it wasn’t too hot nor too cold. The streets were busy and Robin kept Roland on his shoulders for most of the time, while the baby stayed in a wrap on Regina’s chest. They took the ferry out to the Statue of Liberty, taking pictures and posing in front of it. Next, they took another over to Ellis Island and looked through the muesem, allowing Henry and Regina to nerd out to their heart’s content. They went to the top of the Rock and for a walk through Central Park, eating pretzels and laughing all the way. The following day, they hit up the Wax Muesem and paid their respects at the 9/11 Memorial.

Henry had also agreed to watch his siblings for one night at the hotel, so his parents could go out. They saw a Broadway show (Hamilton, which Regina had been dying to see) before going out to a late dinner. Regina sat under the twinkling lights of the local bistro, inhaling the delicious pasta.

“Different than Granny’s, eh?” Robin asked.

Regina chuckled. “Just a tad.”

“I didn’t do much of this stuff when I went there. Zelena and I saw Wicked…” Regina raised an eyebrow and he laughed. “Yeah, it makes sense now. But mostly I was working. Roland and I went to the park a lot, though.”

“It really is beautiful. Sometimes it’s weird to think there’s a whole world outside of Storybrooke.”

“You really don’t think about traveling more?”

Regina paused. “I guess it’s just nerves. I know it’s safe, but all magic comes with a price. If we couldn’t get back home, I’d hate that.”

“I get it, but we seem to always find our way.”

“True.” She let out a content sigh. “Besides, the kids have had so much this week. I don’t think I realized how much Henry truly missed it.”

“It’s where his dad was, has a special connection,” Robin pointed out. “Maybe we could stop by the old apartment again before we leave.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

Robin leaned over, taking her hands. “Maybe next time, we could try Disney World,” he suggested, a hint of mischief in his eye.

Regina shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips. “How about Paris? The Eiffel Tower looks gorgeous.”

Robin chuckled, sipping his beer. “Sounds good to me. Though…there’s a Disneyland there.”


End file.
